


Summer Memories

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Closer.Closer.I want to get closer.





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with updates but this is the last one TAT 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Closer.

 

Closer.

 

I want to get closer.

 

  
Sitting there at the bench, we watch as the fireworks fly up high into the sky before it explodes, leaving beautiful traces of sparkling light fragments. It's pretty and I just want to take this perfect time to get closer to you. More closer than we were before.

  
"That one was pretty."   
"Mhmm."

  
The one you pointed out was the kind of firework that I really like. Glad that you noticed how pretty it was although the sound of fireworks' explosions were deafening our ears right now.

  
"It's slowing down. I guess it's about to end huh?"

  
It is. A little bit more and it'll end. I want to get closer. I'm doing it after it ends.

  
Five

  
Four

  
Three

  
"What are your plans for summer holiday?"   
"I.. I don't have anything planned yet.   
"Hmm, I see. Eh? The fireworks ended?"

  
Huh? No way.

  
"Ah.. It ended."   
"That's sad."

  
That's sad. That's really sad. I wanted to get closer to you but I couldn't do it without something to distract me. I have no confidence now. I wanted to do it right after it ends.. But now I can't.

  
"How about you, Yuta?"   
"Huh, me?"   
"Yeah, your plans."

  
It must be nice to be close to someone. That couple over there looks so close to each other. I want to be like that too.

  
"I don't have plans either.."   
"I see."   
"But, if you'd like, I want to spend more time with you."

  
That's.. Of course I'd love to. I want to get closer to you. I want to spend more time with you. I want to make a lot of memories with you.

Oh? There's.. There's a last firework. I'll get closer this time, I will. I can do it. I will do it.

 

  
_Boom!_

 

  
I did it. I laid my head on your shoulder. We're close and youー you laid your head against mine. I did it. We're closer now, just like how I wanted it to be. Do you know how happy I am? You're close to me. So close that my heart could burst out from pounding too hard. Can you hear it?

Can we please just stay like this? I want to get closer, more closer to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
